1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel organosilicon compound, and more particularly to a novel organosilicon compound useful, for example, as an alkoxysilylating agent, a surface treatment, a curing agent, or a storage stabilizer such as an alcohol scavenger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an agent for alkoxysilylating the terminals of an organopolysiloxane such as .alpha.,.omega.-dihydroxypolydimethylsiloxane, various alkoxysilanes are known. However, the conventionally known alkoxysilylating agents are not still satisfactory, for example, in reactivity, and alkoxysilylating agents further improved in properties such as reactivity are desired.